Drumming Song
by GusCGC
Summary: He could hear them, whispering as he walked into the manor... Telling him that they have been waiting for him, that it was his fate to join the dead. A what-if tie-in between the movie, the sit-com, the series and the musical. A tribute to all the true followers of the weirdest family in the world and "Gomez's Greatest Fear" fic. Enjoy and review!
1. Drumming Song

Author's note: It's been a little hard to sit and write these days but finally, something good has turn up. I want to thank all the wonderful team of the Addams family Musical and movies for helping me put this together and I dedicate this story to Raul Julia, best Gomez and ever-lasting actor. A not too long fic that takes details from the original sitcom and the musical to explain a few details that might help us readers understand a few missing links of the first movie.

Cheers!

* * *

 **1\. The Drumming Song**

" _There's a drumming noise inside my head_

 _That throws me to the ground_

 _I swear that you should hear it_

 _It makes such an all mighty sound_ "

Florence + The Machine

It had been there for some time, he couldn't remember when did it actually start but it would always appeared in the least expected moments. A muffled voice, a quiet drum beating between his ears and scurrying through his brain like a knife that Gordon had tried to ignore for more than 25 years and his mother had downplayed since day one. It sometimes felt familiar, almost caring, and others like a raging thunder. The grown-up man thought for a long while that it was just one of those odd gifts his mother loved to mention from time and time. She could have nailed the definition for sure if it wasn't for those terrible migraines that came with the voices. They were too awful to describe. He sometimes spent days in bed just to try and drown the sounds and the pain with little success.

The life of scams and deceive had been generous to both Miss Craven and her adoptive son, Gordon, but perhaps it was a good time to find some quiet and rich to enjoy. When that excuse of a lawyer appeared through the door and started to mumble something about the Addams family, Gordon paid little attention to him - he was having a good time beating the lights of that whimsy coward- until Tully mentioned the name 'Fester'. Something clicked as if he had found a lost toy in the attic. He couldn't tell exactly why but he did liked the sound of it, aside from all the elaborated scheme that followed. Fester... Why did it sound so good in his ears? Not as a nice nickname but more like a sinister bad word with a wonderful aftertaste. God! Gordon liked dark things but this one had the looks!

That afternoon, while Abigail was getting everything ready to disguise him, Gordon felt another of his headaches coming in. Perfect timing! His brain surely knew when he was unprepared for such pins and needles in the skull. Grrrr! The nerve! And it was even stronger than the ones before, just great! This time, Gordon could tell that several voices where whispering at the same time and for once, and for the first in years, he could tell what they were saying. He could barely lean against the wall as every last bit of his skull felt pierced and squeezed out.

" _You're obligated to the clan_

 _It's family first and family last_

 _And family by and by_ "

Gordon's eyes shot open and he found himself staring at Abigail, who seemed between upset and confused. He breathed deep and felt relieved for a moment. He had to held himself against a chair in order to not fall down as his legs felt between lead and butter, incapable of moving but at the brink of giving away under his weight.

"Please don't tell me it was another brain wreck" the woman had prepared the brown coat with the furry neck. She knew his migraines almost as good as he did.

"It was"

"Gordon…"

"I did nothing! They come and go as they please! Like a bunch of angry hornets!" he followed her to the bathroom where Abigail got him ready for shaving. He felt angry with himself but could only bit his lip to stay focus. "Stinging my skull like mad…" Gordon shook his head and pressed his forehead against the cold porcelain. "Perhaps it's a bad sign"

"Don't be baby, Gordon. This will work like a charm. Now stay still while Mother works"

"…" the man sighed and recalled to himself the whispered words. Why did those voices meant? What family were they talking about? Abigail? Ouch! "That hurts!"

"Told you to stay still" the woman grumbled. Gordon closed his eyes and the voices whispered again.

" _One torn asunder_

 _Down six feet under_

 _We get to gather here_ "

The voices disappeared again into the depths of his brain and left him alone with his doubts as Abigail gave the final touches.

When he looked himself in the mirror with the dark rings in the eyes, bald skull and coat, Gordon somehow felt the strange and urging need of saying "Welcome back, old man" but that sentence never crossed his lips as they drove towards the Addams Manor to start with their ultimate plan.

* * *

Wednesday and Fester were always my favorite of the pack but Raul's Gomez is by far my best pick.

Still, I want to piece the movie, the sitcom and the musical together for you guys.

More to come!


	2. Control

Author's note: Moving on and seriously considering the "what if" etiquette. I'm happy to hear that this story has started with his best foot ahead so we move on and see what's in store for us in this ride. Before any of you put this on my list, no. I'm not gonna put the whole 1991 movie here. It won't be interesting and I really think you're smart enough to go find it yourselves so I'll just go along with the side action and yes, we are getting some Gomez-Tish romance. It's impossible to keep those two out of this.

* * *

Let's go!

 **2\. Control**

" _They send me away to find them a fortune_

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

 _The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_

 _The hallways, they echoed and groaned._

 _I sat alone, in bed till the morning_

 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_

 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_

 _My mind's like a deadly disease_ "

Halsey

Twenty five years is a really long time, no matter if you're Gomez Addams. A quarter of a century of regret had been torture enough but it was finally over or so it seemed. The moment he saw Fester at the door, Gomez knew things were going to be back to 'normal' or at least, as normal as an Addams household can muster. The head of the family was beyond himself with happiness but he didn't miss a skeptic look coming from his dear wife. She was happy for Gomez but Morticia couldn't avoid the fact that something about Fester's return was amiss. It was all too perfect. The couple laid in bed with little words until they heard screaming from a nearby room.

"My own dear brother…" Gomez held his wife with a smile. "I've got goose bumps"

"I know"

"Screams in the night, that can only mean one thing"

"He's home" they both agreed as the concert went on. Morticia was still unsure about certain things but if that made Gomez happy, then it was worth waiting to see how it went.

"Oh, Tish! This feels like celebrating"

" _Oui, mon sauvage_ "

"That's French" Gomez whispered and started to kiss her down an arm. "Querida"

"Darling" they had a long and stormy night ahead of them to enjoy.

Meanwhile, Fester was trying to put some sense into his head as the disembodied hand seemed to have taken a liking of his middle. The house was finally quiet and still. Gordon breathed in and again took mental note of his current predicament. He had somehow gotten himself involved in this crazy plan to take the Addams vault and to do so, he had become Gomez's brother, Fester. It should have felt easy, Abigail had told him that there was nothing to fear and yet, something was not right.

Gordon stared at the ceiling and then at his hands. Something was terribly wrong but felt absolutely perfect. When Gomez had welcomed him with that brotherly hug, he had felt something unexpected: a warm sense of relief, as if a terrible mistake injury was beginning to heal. The effusive gesture of the Spanish descendant had made him feel good; something Abigail had never been able to do in years. That couldn't be good, not at all. It was never a good idea to get too close to the victims of a scam and yet, Gordon felt bad for Gomez. The Castilian was trying to find his long-lost brother, unlike the previous victims of Abigail, Gomez had a good reason to welcome the bald man into his house and family. Oh, god! His hug had been sincere and so were his words. And his wife? She hadn't even flinched when she saw what was inside his suitcase. This family was not taken aback by his weirdness. They welcomed it. Huuuu… Why did have to be them? Ok, they are weird and freaky but, they... Stop it, stop it! You're losing it and we've just begun! Stupid!

Gordon decided to get some sleep and wait for the sun to come up, ignoring as best as he could the presence of the hand. A soft pain ran across his skull. Oh, yeah! Every since he trespassed the threshold of the manor, his migraines had gotten worse. They don't seem to know that this is not the best time for them to appear. Oh, well! Maybe tomorrow he could get Morticia to get him an aspirin or something. Gordon closed his eyes but not before noticing strange shapes around him. Thinking they were just figments of his imagination, he felt asleep.

"He doesn't remember" whispered one of the figures. "His brain is a clean slate"

"What did you expect? He survived the Bermuda Triangle! For the Ripper's sake!"

"Yes but we need him to get to the point or this family's got a problem"

"Maybe we can give him… a hand!" one of the shadows joked pointing at Thing.

"Perhaps it isn't such a bad idea. If he lets us, that is"

"Oh, he will! He has little choice about it!"

"Who do you think will figure out first?"

"OH, oh, oh! The little girl will! She's smart!"

"She has more wits than that female con-artist, that's for sure!"

"Then, it's decided!"

"You hear that, Fest? This party's just started!" they disappeared into the night with a loud laugh. When daylight found Gordon, his mind was drifting into the depths of a dark sea when he felt a strange rubbing against his side. Gomez was there to wake him up and bring him with the rest of the family.

" _I paced around for hours on empty_

 _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_

 _And I couldn't stand the person inside me_

 _I turned all the mirrors around_

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_ "

* * *

A little scene during the first night to set things right.

Who was in the room with Fester and what do they want? What's with the migraines?

More to come!


End file.
